


mine!

by plent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Sugawara Koushi, honestly idk what tags to add its pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plent/pseuds/plent
Summary: Sugawara has fallen for Daichi. Pretty hard, too. And he'll go to any lengths to keep Sawamura all to himself.(im bad at summarys but BASICALLY this is a yandere!suga au. a bit of an experiment on my end, because i wanted to try writing violence, i suppose? suspense and all that. this is violent, gorey, bloody, etc. don't read if triggered by those things!)((feedback is appreciated))
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	mine!

Michimiya was stressed.

Well, stressed was putting it lightly. She was wrecked, to be honest. So stuck worrying in her head she was tripping over her feet. Her bottom lip stung from how much she had been chewing on it, teeth and top lip faintly stained with blood. She hadn’t yet noticed.

She clutched at her bag, footsteps pounding on the concrete, breath coming quickly. Her running, combined with the strong effects of anxiety, caused her to rush in a sort of frenzy towards the silver haired boy across the quad, barreling straight into him.

“Sugawara!” She gasped without pause, stumbling back and clutching at her side. “Sugawara, I’m so glad I found you!”

“Michimiya?” Sugawara said, bending down to make eye contact with her. “Where’s the fire?”

“Ah. Haha.” Michimiya breathed, before slowly straightening up. Suga straightened with her, concern reflected in his deep brown eyes. “Do you have a minute?”

“Ah, well, if you’re this panicked about it, I suppose I could spare a minute.” He said lightly, shrugging. Michimiya nodded.

“Well. Um. Ah.” She had mostly caught her breath by now, eyes looking everywhere except Sugawara’s face. She mumbled something under her breath and Suga tilted his head slightly.

“What? Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I _said,_ does Sawamura have a crush on anyone?!” She suddenly shouted, causing nearby heads to turn toward them. A blush fell on her cheeks and Michimiya looked down at her feet. Suga chuckled.

“Is that what all this panic is about?” He teased, and she snapped her head up, angry for the briefest moment. Sugawara was smiling gently, sweetly almost. But there was something about him that Michimiya couldn’t quite place, something off. The anger dissipated. 

“Well… yes.” She murmured, eyes downcast. 

“Well, I don’t think Daichi likes anyone!” Suga said with a small shrug. “He seems much too focused on volleyball and his studies, actually. And if he did like someone, he’s awfully good at hiding it.”

Michimiya nodded slowly, finally making eye contact with Sugawara. She thought for a moment and began to say something before Suga interrupted her.

“You finally decided to confess to him, huh?”

“Eh?! What do you mean ‘finally’?!” She gasped, forgetting what she had been about to say. Sugawara laughed.

“Do you really think you’re subtle?” He asked, laughing lightly. Michimiya pouted.

“Well… I guess not…” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “But still! I don’t even know how to approach him about it! He’s so… hard! Strong! Tough! Oblivious to everything I do or say! I even initiate bodily contact, I cheer him on, I give him gifts! Nothing! It’s so annoying.” She finished this speech with a huff, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. Suga chuckled again.

“Why don’t I help you?” Suga suggested, that gentle smile passing his lips once again. Michimiya’s eyes widened.

“You’d do that?” She said, her lips pulling into a grin despite herself. “Oh, Suga! You’re a godsend, an absolute godsend, you know that?”

“Well, I am told that from time to time.” He said playfully, still smiling. Michimiya launched towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“A godsend, an angel, a gift from above!” She cried. Suga patted her on the head before gently pushing her away. 

“We need a plan, though.” He said, suddenly serious. Michimiya nodded solemnly, trying to put the smile away for now. “You should probably tell him straightforward, because he won’t catch on any other way. Somewhere quiet… where you won’t be disturbed. You know how he tends to get distracted.”

She nodded. She did know. Usually when they were having conversations, Daichi would trail off before waving to one of his friends- usually someone on the volleyball team. Suddenly the entire conversation would be off track, and she’d never get to say what she wanted. Sugawara knew this as well.

“Somewhere isolated!” He suddenly said, before laughing. “That’s the word I wanted. Isolated. Yes. Maybe… behind the school? The gardening club has a lot of flowers, and by seven it’s usually abandoned. Not a lot of people wander around there, so it’ll be safe- I mean, easy to confess.”

Michimiya hesitated before nodding. “Ah, alright. So, should I let Sawamura know…?”

Suga shook his head. “I hang out with Daichi a lot, so I can just tell him to meet you there once we’re done cleaning the gym. Vice captain has those powers.” He said with a small wink. Michimiya nodded once again.

“Suga, you’re a lifesaver. A godsend. An angel. Thank you so much!” She said, bowing her head slightly in thanks. Suga smiled and waved before turning to go back inside the school. Michimiya watched as he walked away, before turning to head to her own class. And suddenly it struck her- what had seemed off about Sugawara’s smile.

It had never reached his eyes.

///

By seven, Michimiya was waiting in the gardening club impatiently, nestled deep behind the bushes and flowers. A breeze gently brushed through the shrubs, the sun dipping low beneath the horizon. She shuddered slightly, chilled from her workout at volleyball practice. She had neglected to tell anyone where she was going, despite the curious glances from her team. This was just so embarrassing. 

Her fingers fumbled with the letter she had written in a frenzy during her lunch break. Hunkered down in a bathroom stall, she had nearly strained herself trying to think of the right wording. Eventually she had jotted down a quick and simple love confession, the characters light and yet so, so heavy. As an afterthought she had sprayed perfume on it as well. If she was going to be cheesy, she figured she may as well go all out.

Michimiya now took the letter and held it up to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled strongly of roses and vanilla. She was sure there was glitter on the note, but didn’t bother to open it and check. It was too late to take it back now, of course.

Someone pushed through the bushes and she jumped, slowly turning to face them. Her heart leapt in her chest, but for the moment there was no one there- just a bird hopping from branch to branch, chirping curiously at her. She sighed. _I need to calm down,_ she thought to herself, watching as the bird fluttered to the ground and picked at fallen seeds. _Being scared isn’t going to help at all! Remember what Sugawara said. Daichi won’t catch on to my feelings any other way!_

Sugawara. He had seemed off that morning, almost as if he wasn’t happy about Michimiya confessing. The more Michimiya thought about it, the worse she felt. She had gone to Daichi’s best friend, another single boy, to talk about how she wanted to confess to Daichi. On her end, it seemed like a sort of jerk move- _“Hey, your friend is really hot.”_ It’s almost like how they’d confess in junior high. My friend's cousin said that his brother said that this girl said that a boy said that his friend said that she heard that Hanako likes you. What are you going to do about it?

At least she was confessing face to face. At least she had the courage to do that.

Michimiya waited longer and the time dragged on, the sun dipping lower and lower behind the mountains like a bear retreating into its cave for the night. She hugged herself lightly, the night’s chill beginning to work its way into her, massaging her muscles before sliding right inside. A shiver crawled down her spine, and she began to have doubts. Would Daichi even show up? Would Suga make good on his promise, or had he already forgotten.

_Fifteen minutes. After fifteen more minutes, I’m outta here. Catch ya on the flipside, or whatever, Sawamura. Right?_

The minutes passed by in slow motion. After 13 more, she heard branches breaking and heavy footsteps. “Sawamura-!” She gasped, turning excitedly. She caught herself and the anxiety rushed in, stampeding her giddiness like a herd of buffalo. Michimiya’s breath caught in her throat as she saw a head of silver peer around the bushes.

“S… Sugawara?”

“Mmm. You’re still here? Sorry it took me so long. I had to make sure Sawamura made it home safely. You’ve been waiting for an hour and a half, Yui!” He said with a small laugh. Michimiya’s eyes widened and any protests she could’ve made died out. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you Yui. We should be friends by now, right?”

“You… why did you let Sawamura go home? Is he okay…? Did he get hurt?” She said, clutching the letter tightly. If it wrinkled, she wouldn’t have known. Never would know. In her head she saw Daichi hurt- or sick, green with illness- with his arm wrapped around Suga’s shoulders, limping home…

She saw it. She didn’t like it.

“Oh, he’s fine!” Suga said lightly. “In top shape, actually.”

“Then why… why are you here?”

“Ah. About that. I fear you probably wouldn’t be able to understand… this’d be so much easier if you could see things from my perspective, I guess.” He shrugged with as much confidence as a well practiced public speaker. “The truth is, Daichi already belongs to me.”

“Wh… Huh?” Michimiya asked, suddenly confused. “Belongs to you? Are you saying- Are you saying you’re going out?”

“Mmm. That’s a sore subject for me.” He said, frowning. “He belongs to me. He just doesn’t know it yet. And as they say, better safe than sorry. Which is why I can’t have you confessing to Daichi. Not now, at least. In fact, not ever.”

“Sugawara… Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Michimiya said, eyes widening.

“Well, having you so isolated would make it easier to eliminate any future risks.” Sugawara smiled once again. Michimiya saw that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. She saw this, and turned to run. Even if she was misinterpreting Suga horribly, even if it would be stupid to run, even if Suga was _harmless,_ her body was yelling, screaming at her to get out of there as fast as possible. And Michimiya trusted her instincts. But she just wasn’t fast enough. 

Suga’s fingers brushed against the nape of her neck before finding purchase deep in her jacket collar. He yanked her back roughly, pulling her against his body. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, getting ready to scream, when Suga clamped a hand over it. Undeterred, she bit down hard. Suga reflexively jerked his hand away and she let out a tiny shriek before the hand was back, and harder this time. She tried biting again, but he merely shoved his hand further back towards himself, lodging it between her teeth. Michimiya was trapped. She couldn’t breath- his other hand had wrapped around her and held her nose. Her lungs ached. Suga shifted.

“You’re so damn… squirmy. Squirmy. Stop squirming!” He nearly shouted, removing the hand from her nose. She breathed deeply, her burning lungs wanting more and more air, the oxygen sweet and precious. She was so focused on this she didn’t realise what Suga had until she caught a glimpse of it in the dying light. Its metal surface glinted in the dim sun. 

He pressed the knife against her throat and she stopped squirming almost immediately. Suga sighed in relief, and she felt his chest rise and fall against her back, felt his chin right above her head, felt the cold knife pressed to her throat raising a single drop of blood. Her hands hung limply by her sides. Her eyes were wide with horror. Michimiya wanted to sob, but feared her body shuddering and puncturing herself on the knife like a damn balloon running into a needle. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently, but she didn’t sob. No sir.

“Stay still.” Suga said softly, pressing her closer to his body. “Stay still and don’t try to wiggle around. If you do, it’ll only hurt more before it’s over. I’m trying to make this quick and painless. I’m not a cruel man, Yui.”

He slowly pulled his hand out of her mouth. She gasped for a deeper breath than what can be gotten through the nose and the knife pressed brutally against her throat. She flinched towards Sugawara. “You’re scaring me.” She said weakly, almost in a whisper.

“You won’t be scared long, though.” Suga said agreeably, before jerking his hand backwards. Michimiya felt a sudden stinging pain in her neck, and a sudden metallic warmth in her mouth. She coughed, the itch in the back of her mouth refusing to go away. When she coughed, a fine red mist left her mouth, and blood ran down her chin. She was once again finding it hard to breathe.

Sugawara slid the knife down to her torso before puncturing the flesh once again, this time repeatedly stabbing her in the chest and then the stomach. Organs slid out slowly, warm and steaming. She fell limp against him. Dead or merely unconscious? He didn’t stop to check. 

After a few more moments, he stepped away, leaving her body to fall to the grass limply. Now he debated- hide the corpse or leave it behind the bushes as a statement? Alas, in this modern day and age, technology was too far gone to get away with a murder that easily. He dropped the knife and stepped over to the garden shed, aware of the strong smell of blood radiating from him. He was grateful for the cover of darkness- there were still a few students lingering on campus, but he doubted he’d be caught. Besides, he had changed before returning to check on Yui, so his uniform was safe and clean. 

He located the shovel in the shed and grabbed it before heading to the flower bed. It took a while and by the time he finished his hands were sore and perhaps even blistered, but the dirt had been loose and it was still relatively easy work for a boy in his prime. Once the hole had been dug to a good size, he left the shovel in the shed to deal with later and returned to Yui’s corpse.

Dragging it was a bit harder, considering his sore hands and tired muscles from volleyball practice, but he managed to get it to the hole and simply rolled it in. Her limbs jutted out in unnatural ways. He bent down and straightened them before returning to the shed for the shovel.

By the time her corpse was entirely covered and the flowerbed looked just as it had before, night had fallen entirely and he was sure the few stragglers had gone home. The blood on the grass was a different problem- but once again could be fixed without leaving the garden. He had spotted a hose on his first trip to the shed and now made use of it, spraying the grass until he was sure any trace of his act had been erased entirely. Sugawara briefly pulled out his phone flashlight to check, saw nothing, and quickly put it away.

The shovel was rinsed off with the hose and left to dry where he had originally found it. Not much more he could do there.

After a few minutes of thought he also rinsed the knife off with the hose. A small stream. The blood was gone in an instant. 

Hose returned to its original place and knife tucked back in his pocket, he started off before pausing once more. He turned and left something on the makeshift grave, before returning home in the dark of night, changing out of his bloody clothes, and taking a long hot shower. In Karasuno High’s gardening club, a corpse rested underground, with a flower laid gently above.

Michimiya Yui.  
Status:  
Eliminated.

**Author's Note:**

> someones been playing too much yandere simulator
> 
> comments are appreciated!! feedback is welcomed!!


End file.
